Thrillflight
by MissVis
Summary: Lois wants to have a little fun with Clark's flying ability.


Lois and Clark had the night off. They had a nice dinner and Clark had just finished doing the dishes at super speed. He joined Lois on the cough and put his arms around her.

For several minutes, she just enjoyed his strong embrace. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and murmured, "Take me flying, Clark."

He looked at her and smiled. "All right. Just let me change."

"No, I want to fly with you, Clark."

"Is that wise, honey? What if someone sees us?"

"Just go as high as you can until we're out of Metropolis," she suggested. "Then we can go somewhere secluded."

"Okay, then." He smiled at her. It would indeed be nice to fly with her dressed as Clark for a change. It felt different when he flew without the suit. He knew it made her feel special. That she was the only person who saw him like that.

They walked hand in hand to his balcony and when he went to scoop Lois into his arms, she stopped him. "You know, I want to do something different this time. Do things we've never done before. Well, maybe you have, but not with me, I mean. Heck, you probably tried everything already in the field of flying."

Clark gave her a puzzled look. "Lois, what are you talking about?"

"I mean I want to go on a thrill-flight with you! Fly in positions I've never flown before. Upside down and loop-de-loops. Going faster and faster like a roller coaster, free-falling and ..."

"Lois. Lois, honey," Clark interrupted her. "Don't you think that's all a bit dangerous?"

"Of course not." She gave him her most innocent look. "I'm with you."

"And what if I drop you?"

"You won't drop me," she said reassuringly. "You never have before. I trust you completely." She made a turning gesture with her hand. "Now turn around."

He turned so his back was to her. She grabbed his shoulders and jumped onto his back.

Almost automatically, he grabbed her thighs to support her.

"I don't know about this, Lois. This is how you want to fly?"

"Yes. Now go."

Clark decided that it was no use arguing, because he knew she'd get what she wanted anyway. He took off from his balcony and flew higher and higher until he was sure they couldn't be seen from the ground.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter," she said. "As long as there aren't any people around who can see us."

Clark flew them over the Pacific Ocean to a deserted island he knew of off the coast. They were completely alone there. If they wanted to rest, at least they had a place to land.

"We're here," Clark said. He touched down gently and let Lois slip off his back.

"Wow," she said as she looked around, "this place is nice."

She turned back to look at Clark. "This island would be great for a nice romantic evening."

"Yes, it would. But we didn't come here for a romantic evening now did we, Little Miss. Thrill-Seeker?" he teased. "So what is it exactly that you want to do?"

A huge smile crept over her face. "I want to experience what it's really like to fly. Feel what you feel." With a more serious face she added, "Do you think that's possible, Clark?"

"Yeah, I think it's possible," he said thoughtfully. "But I need you to trust me completely."

"Clark, I already told you that I do. You will never let me fall. And if you do, you'll just catch me."

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

"Speaking of falling," she pointed out, "I would like to make a free-fall. You know, what skydivers do. That's got to be incredible."

"Oh, it is," he said with delight. "It's a complete rush, believe me."

"How do we do it?"

"Well, in a free-fall you have to maintain a stable belly-to-Earth 'arch' position. So I'll have to hold you like this …"

He pulled her close, turned her around so he was standing behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"You spread your arms to the side and I just stop flying and we fall in this position. But I should tell you, you don't really experience a falling sensation. We reach terminal velocity and then we're no longer accelerating toward the ground."

She turned to face him again.

"So I don't get that stomach-in-your-throat feeling that you get on a roller coaster?"

"No, not really. Free-fall is not the stomach-churning feeling of a fair ride because you are falling on a cushion of air like a hovercraft," he explained. "It's a feeling of buoyancy similar to being in water, but with a much greater thrill."

"Sounds exciting! Let's do it!"

"Wait. You didn't bring any goggles," he said. "I've heard that skydiving without goggles is like wearing your eyelids as a hat."

"That's all right; I'll just close my eyes."

"No, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. Wait here, i'll be right back".

He flew off and within a minute returned with a pair of ordinary swim goggles. He handed them to her. "Here you go. Put these on."

"Great. And of course you don't need a pair?" she retorted as she put them on.

"Nope."

"And may I remind you that this is not skydiving," she added. "We don't have a parachute."

"Sure we do. I am your parachute, Lois!"

That made her laugh.

"Yeah, and it never fails, either!"

Now Clark grew serious and put his hands lightly on Lois' shoulders.

"If you want to stop, you just have to say it and I'll stop, all right?

She nodded.

Clark held Lois in the position he had showed her and floated them high up for their free-fall. Once they reached a proper altitude, Clark asked if she was ready.

"I'm ready."

Clark shifted them in the air to the "belly-to-Earth" position.

"Stretch out your arms to the side. We go on three. One ..."

Lois felt every muscle tighten in her body. She braced herself for the fall. Even though she was the one who wanted to do this, she was kind of scared. She had experienced falling before and it wasn't pleasant.

Then again, Clark wasn't holding her at the time. The best parachute she could ask for.

"Two ..."

Lois felt her breath catch.

"Three!"

Clark willed himself to stop floating. They were falling. Fast. They were plunging towards the earth at a rapid speed.

The sensation Lois felt inside her was incredible. All at once her fear disappeared. Clark was right. It was a complete rush.

There was a lot of noise from the wind rushing and pressing against them. She let out a scream of delight.

Clark laughed. She was right. He had done this many times before, but doing it with Lois was a completely new experience. A wondrous power and joy coursed through his body. It felt like anything was possible.

The ground was coming closer and it was time for Clark to start flying again. He slowed their fall and gently floated them back toward Earth as if they actually were hanging beneath a parachute.

"Hey!" she giggled. "The parachute has opened!"

"Are you all right?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"And? Enjoy the ride?" Clark asked triumphantly.

"It was amazing!" she exclaimed. She turned her head to face him. "I want to do it again."

Clark saw her face was practically glowing with excitement. She was so beautiful. And fearless. She was the most fearless person he'd ever known. He considered himself the luckiest man alive to have this woman in his life. He loved her so much.

He gently set them down on the island. Lois took off her goggles.

"Want to do it again, huh?" he teased. "You had your turn, now it's mine."

Clark floated up into a sitting position and lightly patted his legs. "Come sit on my lap."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Sit on your lap? What exactly are you up to, Clark?"

"You'll see," he said with a teasing grin on his face. "Just sit down."

Lois obliged and Clark wrapped his arms around her.

"You said you wanted that stomach-in-your-throat-feeling, right? Well, I'm going to give it to you."

"How?"

"I'm going to imitate a rollercoaster. You don't have to do anything. Just sit tight. I've got you."

"Do I have to wear the goggles again?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think that's necessary." He took the goggles from her and tossed them aside. He floated them upward until they were high enough.

"Hold on. Here we go."

He made the first drop downwards at an incredible speed. Lois could feel the G-Force pressing on her body. Suddenly he made a banked turn of 90 degrees, went up again and made a vertical loop.

And another one.

Lois didn't think it was possible to make a sound, but she screamed.

Alarmed, Clark immediately slowed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" she yelled. "Yes! I love it! Continue!"

He sped up again and made a corkscrew, and then flew almost straight up and let them free-fall again. He halted when they were only a few feet off the ground and gently touched down on solid ground.

They were both grinning.

"Oh, Clark, you are bad! You are really bad." She pointed a mock-accusing finger

at him. "This was extreme! You sure know how to get someone's adrenaline pumping."

"Only the bravest will take this whirlwind of a monster on and the inevitable sensory overload!" Clark said mischievously.

She laughed. "Then I must be the bravest person you know?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "You'll always be the bravest. The most courageous and daring person I know." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "That's why I love you so much."

Lois smiled up at him.

"So, is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"Maybe a bungee jump?"

He grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

Clark wrapped his arms around her and flew upward. High in the air, he let them fall, then slowed as if a cord was attached to them, and shot up again, upside down this time. At that moment, Lois could sense the beginnings of a very unpleasant feeling. At the top of their "rebound," they began to plummet again.

And then Clark heard her saying something.

"Clark, stop. Please, stop!"

He halted immediately and shifted them into a standing position.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"Please take us back to the ground," she said weakly.

He floated them down to the island. Lois let go of Clark and sat down on the sand, trying to make the world stop spinning.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

"I … I don't feel so good."

"What is it? You're sick?" Worried, he sat down next to her and rested his hand on her back.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I think we overdid it a little."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" He put a comforting arm around her.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have done this with you."

"No, don't feel bad. It was fun. I'll be all right."

"Yeah, but I put you through all that," he said in a heartfelt voice.

"Clark, I wanted you to do it. Don't blame yourself. It's my own fault. I never thought I would get sick, but I should have considered the possibility."

She sighed heavily. "Just let me sit here for a while; let all the adrenaline wear off and hope the nausea goes away."

"Would you like some water?" Clark asked.

"That would be nice."

Clark disappeared and returned quickly with a bottle of water. He handed it to Lois and sat down beside her again. He watched her sip it and hoped she'd feel better soon.

"I hope this experience hasn't put you off flying, has it?"

"What? With you? Never! Just because I've had one not-so-pleasant experience while flying, or rather falling with you," she corrected herself, "doesn't mean I'll never do it again. No matter how many times I fly with you, it never gets old. It's the most amazing feeling … I'd never want to give that up."

"That's good," he said huskily. "Because I'd miss flying with you."

They sat there on the beach for a while until Lois ran both her hands through her hair and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"Better, I think."

As she got to her feet, Clark stood up as well. "You ready to leave?"

She nodded. "Take us home, Clark."

"The old-fashioned way?" he teased.

"Yes, the old-fashioned way," she smiled. "There's no better way to fly, really."

"You sound just like the Lufthansa slogan!" he laughed.

"But it's true!" she said defensively. As she moved toward him, her voice dropped to an alluring tone. "I can look into your eyes ..." She reached out and lightly caressed his face. "... Touch your face … and kiss you."

Their lips met for a slow, passionate kiss.

Lois felt weak in the knees – not because of her nausea, but because of the way Clark made her feel.

"You're absolutely right," he said as they broke the kiss. "It is the best way to fly."

He scooped her up in his arms and they rose into the air. Lois reveled in the sensation it still gave her. One thing was for sure, this was a flight she'd never forget.


End file.
